


Не лучшее время, не лучшее место

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И встретились два одиночества</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не лучшее время, не лучшее место

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alu: )](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alu%3A+%29).



— Отличная шутка, приятель! Тебе бы с таким чувством юмора на сцене выступать или на худой конец жениться, – насмешливо прищурившись и хлопнув друга по плечу, заметил альбинос.  
— Жениться? Что за глупости, mon ami! – гротескно ужаснувшись и покачав головой, отозвался голубоглазый блондин привлекательной наружности. – И лишить весь мир возможности мной восхищаться? Я не настолько жесток. Тем более, содержать жену – очень дорогостоящее удовольствие. После каждой измены мне придется дарить ей шикарные букеты… Боюсь, что тогда она просто утонет в цветах!  
— А содержать англичанина с дурным характером, можно подумать проще? – продолжал свои насмешки альбинос.  
— На не постоянной основе! – напомнил француз (ах, этот чудесный выговор!), подняв указательный палец вверх. – О нем есть, кому позаботиться, я всего лишь привношу в его жизнь немного любви!  
— Да-да, о твоей роли любовника все уже давно наслышаны, — отмахнулся парень, взъерошив свои и без того торчащие во все стороны белоснежные волосы, — а от этого англичанина за последние полгода вообще тошнит, — сделав соответствующий жест, добавил он.  
— Ничего ты не смыслишь в таких тонкостях, Гилберт, — последовал почти обиженный ответ.  
— Куда уж мне!  
— Ладно-ладно, ребята! – примиряюще вскинув руки, перебил их очаровательно улыбающийся испанец. – Не стоит спорить по этому поводу, всем известно, что у тебя, Франсис, совершенно уникальный взгляд на подобные вещи, а ты, Гил… ну, ты правда немного смыслишь в этом.  
Альбинос возмущенно фыркнул и гордо поднял голову.  
— Пускай! Зато, я не виду себя как влюбленный идиот. Во мне нет вашей девчачьей слащавости и романтики, — передернувшись и сплюнув под ноги, заметил Гилберт, устремив на друзей необычные алые глаза.  
— Разумеется нет, — согласился приторно улыбнувшийся Франсис, — красавица Элизабет, должно быть, выбила это из тебя своей ультрасовременной, подаренной мужем, тефлоновой сковородой.  
— Молчал бы, пока я из тебя, что-нибудь не выбил, – не слишком угрожающе, скорее сконфуженно, произнес альбинос. – Кто же думал, что Лизхен, с ее-то характером, выйдет замуж за музыканта-хлюпика в роговых очках? Ты сам видел его, Бонфуа. Как эта сошка могла опередить Меня Великолепного?  
— Тебе все поэтапно рассказать или пусть Тони тоже вставит свое слово?  
Испанец, не поняв или сделав вид, что не понял намека, просиял:  
— Во-первых, ты слишком долго ждал, — загнул один палец Антонио, — во-вторых, ты сам познакомил Элизабет со своим кузеном, в-третьих, пока ты ходил по кабакам с нами, у них была возможность неплохо узнать друг друга…  
— В-четвертых, — продолжил за него Бонфуа, — когда девушка уходит из твоей квартиры утром, предварительно проведя ночь не в твоей постели, есть небольшая вероятность, что она провела ее с другим жильцом.  
— Из этого следует вывод, что Элиз…  
— Да пошли вы! – в раздражении рявкнул Гилберт, зашагав прочь от порядком поднадоевших лучших, но таких твердолобых друзей.

* * *  
От плохого настроения есть несколько очень хороших лекарств. Веселая компания – одно из них, выпивка – второе, обычно следующее за первым. Но если компания и оказывается причиной неважного душевного состояния, то выпивка от этого не теряет своей волшебной способности быть причиной временного забытья и головной боли.

Гилберт Байльшмидт безразлично уставился на большую кружку пенящегося пива, что соблазнительно источала аромат, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание молодого немца, в чьих ушах еще звучали слова друзей. Он медленно поднес кружку к губам и сделал приличный глоток. В самом деле, есть ли у него повод расстраиваться из-за того, что ему сказали Франсис Бонфуа (ловелас с прозрачной моралью, не брезгующий давно занятыми людьми) и Антонио Фернандес Карьедо (улыбчивый простофиля с личной жизнью, напоминающей мазохизм)? Но почему-то, несмотря на недостатки приятелей, что-то в нем дрогнуло и предательски оборвалось. Еще напоминание об этой чертовой истории, связанной с подругой его детства Элизабет Хедервари, что до сих пор причиняла странный дискомфорт и обиду. А ведь в сущности, он ее даже не любил. Так, увлекался, пока учился с ней в школе, а потом судьба развела их, и сейчас он — студент пятого курса исторического факультета, а она — редактор модного издания и по совместительству жена его двоюродного брата.

Почему-то все вокруг находили себе кого-то, любили, строили планы на будущее, а он, безусловно, удивительный человек, достойный лучшего, оставался одиноким. Где здесь справедливость?! Почему хорошие люди остаются в стороне?

— Еще пива! – гаркнул Бальшмидт, помахав пустой кружкой.  
— Не горячись, Гил, я же знаю, что у тебя больше ни гроша нет, — широко улыбнулся бармен, протирая бокалы, — и я не вижу твоих друзей, которые могли бы заплатить за тебя, так что на сегодня с тебя хватит.  
— Что?! – приподнявшись и приготовившись спорить, начал Гил, когда чья-то тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо и усадила на место.  
— Налейте ему за мой счет, — произнес вкрадчивый голос.  
Бармен, рассмеявшись, кивнул и выполнил просьбу нового посетителя, который нагло занял место рядом с Гилбертом, ожидая, видимо, благодарности, которой, так и не суждено было прозвучать.  
— С чего такая щедрость? Если думаешь, что откажусь, то сильно заблуждаешься, — громко объявил немец, крепко сжав кружку, словно боясь, что внезапный благодетель захочет забрать свой дар обратно.  
— Нет, на это я не смел надеяться, — улыбнулся незнакомец, — просто захотел помочь. Я не местный и…  
— Не может быть! – наигранно удивился Гилберт. – Твой отвратительный акцент в жизни бы тебя не выдал! Ну, и откуда ты, чудик?  
— Из России.  
— Так я и знал, что такой подозрительный тип точно не может быть гражданином нормальной страны, — поморщился альбинос, — уж, я-то знаю. Бывал там.  
— Правда?  
— Ага, в Кенигсберге, — кивнул Байльшмидт, — вы русские – варвары, переименовали его во что-то невразумительное. Все испортили, как всегда.  
— Может, прежде чем вдаваться в подробности, хотя бы познакомимся? Иван Брагинский.  
— На кой черт мне твое имя?! – поморщился немец, но протянутую руку пожал. – Гилберт Байльшмидт — местная звезда, красавец и отличник! Так и быть, разрешу тебе звать себя по имени, хотя, ты мне все еще не нравишься.  
— Я в этом не сомневался, — не меняя выражение лица, сказал Иван, сделав заказ. Пока он перекидывался с барменом несколькими фразами, у Гила появилась возможность рассмотреть нового знакомого. У Брагинского были пепельные, словно слегка припорошенные снегом волосы, нос с горбинкой, красиво очерченные губы, уголки, которых были немного опущены вниз, несмотря на то, что их обладатель ежеминутно улыбался. Но улыбка, кажется, не достигала ни его сердца, ни странных темно-сиреневых глаз. Одет едва ли по сезону – светлое теплое пальто и нежно-розовый шарф, вовсе не смотревшийся нелепо на внушительной фигуре Ивана. Странный он, наверное, потому что русский.  
— Приехал учиться? – неожиданно, даже для самого себя, выпалил Гилберт и тут же, чтобы не выдать замешательства сделал глоток пива.  
— М? – Иван приподнял брови, от чего стал похож на маленького ребенка, которого попросили сосчитать до ста. – Ах, нет. Просто решил поехать в путешествие по миру.  
— Значит проездом?  
— Значит да, — неуверенно отозвался Брагинский, смущенно замолчав, — если честно, то я, решил оставить дом. Мне показалось, что я смогу найти здесь что-нибудь стоящее, что-нибудь для себя и своей жизни, вот и кинулся очертя голову на Запад, хотя отсюда сроду ничего хорошего не приходило.  
— Я так и знал, что ты псих, — вздохнул немец, позволяя себе тонкую усмешку, но, судя по тону, это вовсе не было оскорблением, — тебя, что, женить неудачно собирались? Повестка в армию пришла? Бизнес прогорел, а ты остался? Ты уже не похож на студента…  
— Я закончил учиться пару лет назад, — выдохнул Иван, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя стопку водки, — потом решил пойти работать по специальности, — продолжал он, уткнувшись носом в рукав. — У меня две сестры, одна замужем, но сама еле-еле концы с концами сводит, другая еще школу не окончила, а мы хотели ее отправить в приличный институт, так что деньги мне нужны были катастрофически.  
— И что же ты делаешь здесь, когда в тебе, так нуждаются? Сбежал как последний трус, а? – пренебрежительно кинул Гилберт, сурово глядя на русского.  
— От чего же? – горькая усмешка исказила губы Брагинского. – Я заработал деньги, отдал сестрам, ну и себе на поездку оставил. До сих пор, если случается подработать, тут же отправляю деньги домой.  
— Что же помешало тебе жить честной трудовой жизнью?  
— Сам не знаю, — пожал плечами русский, наигранно бодро, постукивая пальцем по барной стойке, — не мог я там больше оставаться. Я люблю сестер, но каждый день, проведенный в обыденной суматохе, каждый час, потраченный даром, убивал меня. Вот я и сорвался. Дурак, правда?  
Байльшмидт одним резким движением осушил кружку и необычно серьезно воззрился на Ивана.  
— Может и дурак, откуда мне знать, но точно не потому что ищешь для себя смысл, — произнес он, неосознанно подвигаясь ближе к Брагинскому, — посторонним легко судить о вещах, которые они уже нашли, почему-то сам процесс поиска быстро покидает их головы и не возвращается. И я… понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Вот уж не ждал, что наткнусь на понимание в маленьком баре от человека, которому я сразу не понравился, — тихо рассмеялся Иван, салютуя в сторону Гила новой стопкой.  
Байльшмидт внимательно следил за его действиями и с трудом сдерживался от едкого комментария или смелого предложения. На не совсем трезвую голову было не просто соображать, а уж полагаться на нее было полным безумием, но, откинув все свои предрассудки в сторону, Гилберт потянул Брагинского за шарф и приблизил свое лицо к лицу удивленного русского, так близко, что мог ощущать слабый запах водки.  
— Ты же здесь ненадолго? – заговорчески понизив голос, спросил Байльшмидт, получив в ответ кивок от все еще ошарашенного Ивана. – Вот и хорошо. Тогда, я думаю, что у нас еще будет шанс на понимание, хотя, честное слово, ты та еще скотина, Брагинский! – уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, просипел немец. – Но скотина честная…

Иван замер, совсем не зная, как реагировать, но решил, что лучше не испытывать терпение нового вспыльчивого знакомого, и позволил тому что-то невнятно втолковывать его шарфу. В конце концов, Гил его выслушал, даже не осудил и не посмеялся. Дать выговориться ему, было бы честно. Русский все еще наивно полагал, что это может стать началом хорошей дружбы.

А Гилберт знал с самого начала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, потому что случайные встречи в баре вообще никогда ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, но этим шансом, больше похожий на злой рок, было сложно не воспользоваться. И не пойти ли всем к чертям! Гил был слишком молод и смел, чтобы испугаться боли, слишком увлечен и горяч, чтобы от нее отказаться, слишком влюблен и одинок, чтобы так просто ее отпустить. Ведь кто знает, может быть этот русский лопух, внезапно, поймет, что нашел в маленьком немецком городке гораздо больше, чем надеялся отыскать.


End file.
